The Tale of Two
by H.B.Rookie
Summary: P-Body and Atlas were left to roam Aperture after GLaDOS died. This is their short adventure together to save a fellow bot. (This is my headcanon on how Wheatley can back to life after GLaDOS crushed him)
1. Friends

Two robots walked through the ruins of the Aperture Laboratories. One was tall, oval shaped, and had an orange optic lens: P-Body. The other was shorter, stockier, sphere shaped, and had a blue optic: Atlas. They had nothing but each other; their master, or creator had died before _she_ got a chance to actually use them.

Atlas skidded down a watered down hallway. P-Body watched him, and sort of, rolled her optic lens like a human would roll their eyes at something that they were unamused of, or annoyed at.

"Come on P-Body. Have some fun." Atlas chirped. Of course, no one could hear him, no one but P-Body. The two robots were specialized and designed to communicate with each other. The one flaw they had was that no one, or robot (like a big, forty-foot, insensitive mother-robot that once controlled Aperture) could understand a word they said; they could only hear chirps and screeches.

P-Body folded her arms. "This place is dangerous, Atlas. It's not a place to buzz about."

"Aw, come on! _She's_ not coming back. We have all the time in the world to kill. If we can solve tests, we can create them."

P-Body didn't like the sound of his idea. The facility they were in was terrible. When they had first been built, it was clean and new. Now it was a dangerous, abandoned ruin that no one took care of. Plants lined the halls, water leaked, and crows were the only thing you would find alive. Not even the test subjects in the rooms they had found were alive. It was a living nightmare, or living adventure, even for a robot. Atlas liked to look at the adventure; P-Body preferred the living nightmare, although, Atlas couldn't see why. Maybe she had a malfunction.

P-Body stepped into the water and followed Atlas into a large room. Plants crawled up the broken, bending walls. Ferns and grass grew were the floor had cracked. Vines hanged down from somewhere they couldn't see. Water was puddled in dips in the floor. P-Body recognized it as another test chamber… one that was never used. Wreckage of another robot was sprawled along the floor of the room, vines climbed into its wires and shells, at the time, neither of them recognized who it once was. A small wall attatched to the floor bent back from age and plants were sprawled along its face. Underneath, a picture hid. Atlas lifted the vines and signaled P-Body over.

"What is it?" she asked as she neared the mess of paint.

"It looks like one of those things humans make… a _painting_." Atlas replied.

"No, not that," she rolled her optic again, "What is the painting of?"

Atlas took a moment to study it. It was a smear of orange, white, black, red, and tan paint. It as a young woman. Atlas tilted himself to see it at an angle.

"It's a girl." he said.

Atlas had guided P-Body out of the chamber; they were now sitting in a _non-watered down_ hallway, ready for Sleep-Mode. They didn't need to sleep like a human, but they _did_ need to conserve power.

"I'll wake you if I come out of Sleep-Mode." Atlas chirped.

"As will I." P-Body replied, and the two switched onto Sleep-Mode.


	2. Core

The hall began to shake. P-Body awoke and looked around frantically. Atlas didn't seem to be awake, so she slapped him awake. He opened his optic and looked at her, still dazed. The room stopped shacking and they could hear voices behind them.

"Who in the heck?" Atlas blustered.

P-Body shhh-ed him and walked to the end of the hallway, peering in on their once former master… alive... awake. Atlas stepped hack in fear, but still close enough to see what _she_ was doing.

 _She_ was holding a core in one mechanical arm and a person in the other. They began to say a few words and _She_ crushed the core. A violent scene for two bots. She then move the human over and dropped the human into an open incinerator. The ceiling began to shift and she moved up, away from sight.

P-Body looked at Atlas like it had all been a dream.

"Well come on!" Atlas chirped, and grabbed P-Body's arm, dragging her to where their master disappeared. The core that had been crushed lied "lifeless" on the watered floor. Atlas kneeled next to him and started messing with his shell, and after a few seconds, glared at P-Body.

"Come on and help me!" he chirped, angrily. Atlas was right, even if he didn't say it… no bot left behind.

After minutes of tampering with the poor, damaged core, they got him back to life. He would have an annoying twitch for the rest of his life, but he was alive. P-Body and Atlas backed away into the shadows; the core mustn't know they were there. A crow flew down and landed on him. Atlas face-palmed himself as the crow pecked on the core. They heard the core scream. He was okay… and the two bots left, they left to adventure.


End file.
